


Five Times Alec Was the Best Big Brother

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is the BEST big brother, Alec takes care of his siblings, Big Brother Alec Lightwood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Five Times Alec Lightwood was the best big brother his siblings could ask for.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & His Siblings, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 20
Kudos: 570





	Five Times Alec Was the Best Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> khaleesiofalicante Prompted: I'd like a snippet of Big Brother Alec please. We got some amazing Alec/Jace/Izzy content on the show but NOT ENOUGH.
> 
> BIG BROTHER ALEC IS MY JAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!

**~!~ Izzy’s First Big Breakup ~!~**

  
(Assume they are all in their late teens for this ficlet)

  
“I’ll kill him,” Alec muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he strode into Izzy’s room. “Actually, I’ll make him suffer first,” he added over the sound of Izzy’s sniffles from where she was stretched out on her bed. 

  
Izzy looked over her shoulder, giving him a watery smile. “You’ll have to get in line behind me.” 

  
Alec gave her an approving nod and kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed next to her. “Good. Leave some for me?” 

  
“Maybe,” Izzy huffed, shifting to curl up next to her brother, glad when he wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close. “Mom would tell me to get over it.” 

  
Alec hummed, reaching up to comb his fingers through her hair, glad when she relaxed, even though she was still crying, just not as hard. “Doesn’t mean it’d stop hurting.” 

  
“Yeah,” Izzy sighed, hugging Alec tighter. “You’d really kill him for me?” 

  
“Of course,” Alec said easily. “Even let you help hide the body, you gruesome monster,” he teased. 

  
Izzy gave a small laugh and tossed her hair. “You’d need my help and you know it.” 

  
Alec smiled and gave her another squeeze, looking up at the knock to the door, relaxing when Jace poked his head in. 

  
“I know his training schedule,” Jace said confidently. “We can make sure he shows up with two broken hands tomorrow.” 

  
This time Izzy laughed for real as Jace flopped onto the end of her bed, grinning up at her. “I shouldn’t be so happy that you are both willing to commit murder for me.” 

  
“Don’t lie,” Alec teased. “You love it.” 

  
“I do,” Izzy admitted, cuddling into Alec, smiling at Jace. “And you both know I’d do the same for you.” 

  
“Of course we do,” Alec said. “Because we’re Lightwoods, and we stick together, always,” he poked Jace and gave him a smile, making sure he knew he was included in that statement, that he always would be. 

  
  
  


**~!~ Jace’s Nightmares ~!~**

  
(Set not long after Jace came to the Lightwoods. Maybe 6 months or so.) 

  
It took Alec a week and a half to figure out what was wrong. Especially when he managed to disarm Jace in half the usual time and his brother shouted in frustration and stomped off to be by himself. 

  
That night, Alec pretended to be asleep when his mother came by and snuck towards Jace’s room an hour later after everyone was asleep. His brother wasn’t sleeping through the night, and he was going to fix things. He was good at fixing things, even Izzy said so. 

  
He pushed the door open and frowned when he heard Jace give a muffled shout. Alec shut the door behind him quietly and strode into Jace’s room, and took in the sight of his brother thrashing on the bed, his face twisted in pain. He was kneeling on the bed in a second, shaking Jace. 

  
“Jace,” he hissed, giving him another shake, ducking under a flailing arm from his brother. “Jace, wake up,” he snapped. 

  
Jace sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his eyes wild as he looked around the room. “Wh-what, Alec?” 

  
Alec sagged in relief and wrapped his arms around Jace’s shoulders, hugging him tight. 

  
“Alec?” Jace asked, his voice small. “What are you doing here?” 

  
Alec pulled back to look at him and rolled his eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping. I mean, I beat you in training today.” 

  
Jace sighed, annoyed with himself. “I know. I keep, I keep having nightmares.” 

  
Alec yawned and settled into bed next to Jace, tugging his brother back down. “I can see that. So I’m here to keep watch.” 

  
Jace blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. “You’re…what?” 

  
Alec smiled and gave his brother a quick punch to the shoulder. “I’m going to keep watch and make sure you don’t have any nightmares. And since I’m looking out for you, you’ll be able to sleep!” 

  
Jace frowned. “I’m able to handle this on my own.” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes. “If that was the case, I wouldn’t be beating you in training. Now go to sleep. I’ll keep watch. All night if need be.” 

  
“You don’t have to do that,” Jace muttered. “You’ll be tired tomorrow.” 

  
Alec shrugged. “My job as your big brother. I take care of you, Izzy and Max. That’s how this works. I’ll be fine.” 

  
Jace sighed and settled back into the blankets, glaring at Alec. “Stop being so nice.” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes at the dramatics and reached out, combing his fingers through Jace’s hair, ignoring the growl of protest until Jace melted into the pillows again. “Stop acting all tough and go to sleep, Jace,” Alec ordered.

  
Jace curled up a little closer to Alec, nodding. “You’ll stay?” 

  
“I’ll stay,” Alec promised. “And I’ll come any night you need me. Got it?” 

  
Jace didn’t say anything, but managed a quick nod, letting his eyes fall shut. When he woke up, Alec was gone, but his spot in the bed was still warm. He’d stayed the whole night. Maybe…maybe having a big brother wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~!~ Protective!Alec in Battle ~!~**

  
(More modern-day era Lightwoods)

  
“Izzy, get down!” Alec shouted, drawing two arrows, firing them into the approaching group of Ravener demons. He could still feel the slow pulse of pain from his parabatai rune, reminding him that Jace had been bitten by a Drevak and they needed to get him treated. _Soon_. 

  
Izzy hit the deck, glad when the first Ravener demons burst into shadow and ichor, before she scrambled to her feet. “Alec, you need to get Jace-” 

  
“Stay back,” Alec ordered, firing into the group again, another Ravener bursting into shadow as his arrow connected. “Protect Jace. I’ll take care of the rest of them.” 

  
“Alec there’s too many!” Izzy protested. “We have to get out of here!” 

  
Alec knelt by Jace and picked up his Seraph blade, glad when the glow immediately lit the sewers. “We aren’t going to make it out of here if I don’t take them down. Now you stay here and make sure none of them get to Jace - and I’ll protect the both of you.” 

  
“Alec!” Izzy protested. “Be _careful_!” 

  
Alec winked at her. “Hey, protecting the both of you comes with the job description. I got this.” He turned to the Raveners and rolled the blade in his hand, moving to stand in front of Jace and Izzy. 

  
He sliced the first one that jumped at him completely in half and ignored the shout from Izzy. It was easy to feel the pulsing concern from Jace through their parabatai rune, but while Alec might not be as good at hand to hand as his brother, that sure as hell didn’t mean he couldn’t hold his own. 

  
When the last of the Raveners was finally taken down, Alec tucked Jace’s blade into his holster and limped back to his siblings. A bad landing had left him with a sprained ankle, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t fix with an Iratze. But first they had to get Jace out of here. 

  
“You both okay?” he asked, looking over them, relaxing when they appeared to be fine. 

  
“Thanks to you, hermano,” Izzy said. “Now let’s get Jace back to the Institute.” 

  
Alec nodded, reaching down to pull his parabatai to his feet, immediately wrapping one of Jace’s arms around his shoulders, heading for the sewer entrance. 

  
“I can walk you tall bastard,” Jace grumbled, stumbling beside Alec. 

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “You want me to let go and watch you fall?” 

  
Jace’s arm tightened around Alec and he scowled. “No.” 

  
“Don’t worry,” Alec said, keeping Jace upright. “I’m not letting you fall.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~!~ Shovel Talk to Simon ~!~**

  
“Alec,” Simon said, raising both of his eyebrows. “What brings you all the way here from Alicante?” 

  
Alec grinned. “I heard a rumor, and I needed to come see if it was true.” 

  
Simon blinked in surprise when Alec didn’t look away from him. All of the sudden he had a feeling that Alec knew about the ring he had stuffed in the back of his sock drawer. How the hell did he know? 

  
“It’s funny,” Alec said, wrapping an arm around Simon’s shoulders as he led them towards the training rooms. “Magnus still has several jewelers he visits here, some of whom he swears by, both for their skills and connections to the shadow world.” 

  
“Oh shit,” Simon muttered, covering his face with his hands. “You know, don’t you?” 

  
“Know what, Simon?” Alec asked, closing the training room door behind them, heading towards the weapons rack, grabbing two bow staffs. 

  
Simon huffed and accepted the staff from Alec, twirling it in his hands. “You know she doesn’t need your permission to do anything, right?” 

  
Alec tilted his head and studied Simon before he dove forward, smirking when Simon leapt over the attack, immediately knocking his staff away. “Practicing with Jace has been good for you.” 

  
Simon groaned and blocked the next flurry of attacks from Alec, ducking under one that would have definitely broken his nose if he’d allowed it to connect. “Alec!” 

  
“I am,” Alec said, twisting under an attack from Simon, laughing a little. “Well aware Izzy doesn’t need permission to do anything. She’d kick my ass for implying it.” 

  
Simon snorted and circled Alec, carefully. “She would,” he agreed. 

  
“However,” Alec said, rolling forward, sweeping Simon’s legs out from under him in a move Magnus had taught him, sending him crashing to the floor as he stood up. “That doesn’t mean she isn’t my baby sister.” 

  
Simon panted, staring at the ceiling. “I hate all of you.” 

  
Alec laughed again, holding out a hand to Simon to help him up. “You can thank Magnus for that last one.” 

  
Simon rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers through his hair, glance up at Alec after a minute, flushing at the proud look in his eyes. “Yeah, well. It worked, very well.” 

  
“You make her happy, Simon,” Alec said, his voice quiet as he leaned on the staff. 

  
Simon jolted and stared at Alec. 

  
“In a way that I always wanted for her,” Alec continued. He tapped Simon’s nose with the staff, grinning at the scowl that got him. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t disembowel you, slowly, if you ever hurt her.” 

  
The promise in those words, and the vicious look in Alec’s eyes left him with no doubt that he meant that. “How many dead ex-boyfriends does Izzy have?” he blurted. 

  
Alec burst out laughing, throwing his head back. “Honestly? Not enough,” he quipped, winking at Simon, reaching out to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “Now, let’s talk about how you’re going to do this, hm? My sister deserves the best.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~!~ Family ~!~**

  
Alec looked up at the sound of the meeting room door opening, ten minutes late, and frowned at his Parabatai. “You’re late,” he said, pausing the meeting. The sound of a baby’s cry in the hallway had him stopping with a raised eyebrow. 

  
Jace held up his hands. “I’m sorry, she’s been up all night, she’s not feeling well, and we only just got her to sleep an hour ago and-” 

  
Alec held up a hand and looked to Underhill. “Continue the briefing. I’ll be back momentarily.” He gestured for Jace to sit and walked out of the meeting room to catch sight of Clary, holding his niece and rocking her, desperately trying to calm her down. 

  
Clary caught sight of Alec, her eyes going wide. “Alec, I’m so sorry we’re late, but she-” 

  
“Here, give her to me,” Alec interrupted her, holding out his arms. He remembered when Max had been this tiny like it was only days ago. Now they had a rambunctious three year old who liked to set things on fire. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to Magnus. 

  
Clary sagged, watching as her daughter calmed almost immediately in Alec’s arms. “I wish I knew how you did that.” 

  
Alec winked at her. “Practice with a screaming warlock. It helps. Now, I know you have a patrol, and I’m guessing no one to watch a sick baby?” 

  
Clary sighed, pushing her fingers through her hair. “Something like that. I’m sorry. We’re both exhausted.” 

  
Alec nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Jocelyn’s head. He reached out and stole the diaper bag from Clary’s shoulder, slinging it over his own. “I’ll take care of her, and bring her to the loft tonight. I want you and Jace to get at least four hours of sleep before you head out on patrol.” 

  
“Alec-” 

  
He shook his head. “No disagreeing,” he said, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug, glad when she sagged against him. “Babies, especially sick ones, are exhausting in a way few other things are. Magnus and I will help. He has a wonderful tonic that always helped Max through his colds. He’s going to brew some for me.” 

  
Clary sighed, some of the tension fading from her shoulders. “Does it get easier?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec said with a laugh. “It gets easier. And harder in other ways. Don’t be afraid to ask Magnus and I for help, okay?” 

  
“Alec, you have two kids, we can’t-” 

  
“Hey,” Alec said, his voice stern as he shifted, lifting her chin so he could look at her. “I take care of my family. That’s how this works. Come pick up Jocelyn after your shift tonight, we’ll take care of her until then, okay?” 

  
Clary nodded, swallowing hard as she watched Alec step back into the meeting, her daughter cradled carefully against him and diaper bag bouncing against his leg. She gave Jace a smile and a helpless shrug when he glanced at her before heading towards Jace’s old room in the Institute.

  
Jace couldn’t help watching the ease that Alec continued to run the meeting, despite his daughter that he kept gently rocking in his arms. It was effortless for him, and even when, twenty minutes later, a pile of fabric appeared near him on the conference table, Alec simply swaddled Jocelyn to his chest and continued on without breaking pace. 

  
He bit down a grin when Alec winked at him before turning his attention to the report of two Behemoth demons terrorizing the north end subways. 

  
_Damn_ he had the best big brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
